An electrostatic image and a magnetic latent image in an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic printing method, a magnetic recording method, or the like are developed using a toner. Such a toner is required to have color reproducibility for accurately reproducing a color. Further, such a toner is required to have low-temperature fixability from the viewpoint of energy saving in consideration of environment recently.
As a toner having excellent color reproducibility and low-temperature fixability, a toner containing a coloring agent in which the blending ratio of an azo-lake pigment and a quinacridone pigment is defined and a crystalline polyester resin is known.
Further, a toner, which contains an ester wax and a crystalline polyester resin, and in which the carbon number distribution of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is broadened, and the ratio of ester compounds having a small carbon number is controlled, is known. This toner has excellent low-temperature fixability, and the deposition of the ester wax when the toner is left at a high temperature is prevented.
However, in order to respond to the recent increase in the operating speed of an image forming apparatus and increase in the quality of images formed by an image forming apparatus, a toner is required to have further enhanced dispersibility of a pigment or the like and a further improved long life property enabling a high-quality image to be obtained over a long period of time. In addition, a toner is also required to have further improved color reproducibility, coloring power, low-temperature fixability, storage stability, and light resistance.